Liam Danes
by ProFfeSseR
Summary: Written for the JJ Baby Ficaton. Takes place after Blame Booze and Melvile. Full summary inside!


_A/N: This story is written for the JJ Babyficaton and dedicated to DirtyTwin. This was the request:_

_Where: Stars Hollow  
When: Any before season 6 (So there's no April)  
What: -  
No thanks: April, Logan, Chris  
Yes please: _http:// i25 . photobucket . com/albums/c55/-Kasia-/Danes20kids/27537 . jpg  
_Rating: R/Adult (but take what I can get)  
Submitted by: dirty twin_

_The story takes place in season 5 after Blame Booze and Melville, with a few 'slight' changes. Events from seasons 6 and 7 are completely excluded from this story. Everything took a complete different turn after the episode!! Please be aware of the rating. Don't read if you're below 18!_

_Please R&R!!!_

**Liam Danes**

Lorelai opened her eyes and stared at the baby monitor that was standing on her bedside table. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she heard another cry coming from it. She turned around and saw how Luke was sound asleep next to her. She reached towards the baby monitor to turn it off before she got out of bed. She walked through the hallway towards the nursery and opened the door. The crying became louder now and she went inside and walked towards the crib. She looked inside and saw how the baby was crying furious. She couldn't help but smile as she took the child in her arms and sat down in the big rocking chair that Luke made for her. She unbuttoned her pajama shirt and while the baby started drinking, she thought back to the moment she spent in the hospital when she found herself eating an apple, almost a year ago now.

_- FLASHBACK -_

Rory shook her head, uncomfortable talking to her mother about birth control while she was standing in the middle of Yale's dining room. "Mom. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Lorelai answered in the phone.

Rory sighed. "Mom." She knew her mother was lying. She could always tell, whether she was in the same room as her mother as not.

Lorelai sighs. "I might be pregnant."

"Oh." Rory took in the information for a couple of seconds. Then she continued. "So, that's where this is coming from."

"I blame Mom. She never sat me down for the talk. And Miss Driscoll. She had her chance too, all those PTA meetings, and all she ever talked about was golf."

"How did this happen? I mean, if it's true?"

"Luke and I came home from the magazine party the other night. We were a little loopy and it got…. primordial. All roadblocks down. I mean, I was always beyond careful. The last time I had my roadblocks down was, I don't know, count how old you are to the day and add nine months."

Rory shook her head, smiling a little. "But, that doesn't mean.."

"I just ate an apple."

"Uh oh." It all started to make sense now. Lorelai didn't eat fruit. Or vegetables for that matter. Well, sometimes if Luke forced her to. But she would never voluntarily eat an apple. It was that simple.

"Yeah, and I liked it."

"Whoa." That was even worse than just volunteering to eat an apple. This was huge!

"My body is telling me something." She just knew it. No matter what the doctor said. It didn't take two weeks to take a test. She was pregnant.

"Maybe it's not telling you what you think it is. Maybe it's just telling you to better comply with the government's recommendations for fruit and vegetable intake. That's not just propaganda, you know." She was trying to help her. Her mother was irrational all the time. There was a change it meant absolutely nothing and it was just one of Lorelai's crazy moments.

"Maybe."

"And?"

"What?"

"Well, would it be so horrible? I mean, it's Luke." It wouldn't be right? Luke would be an amazing father. And Lorelai was an amazing mother. Together they'd do a great job. "It is Luke?"

"Yes, it's Luke!" Of course it was Luke. Who else would it be?

"Well, you guys are so close, it could be headed somewhere."

"I know, but not right now, hon. It's early for us. You know? I mean, my life is going really good, just the inn and this new potential opportunity, and, you know. I just got rid of you. It's the first time in my life I've gotten to feel like a single, grownup woman. Now is just not the right time." Was it?

"Okay. Well, maybe it's not true."

"Yeah. Maybe." She said it although it was the last thing she believed at the moment. She wasn't wrong about this. She just knew it.

"But what are you going to do if it is?"

"I could really use my magic eight ball about now. I'm going to let you go, hon." She didn't want to talk about it anymore. The whole talk was freaking her out. She was just going to focus on Sookie right now and would deal with the situation later.

"Keep me posted."

"Okay. Bye." After she put the phone back in her purse Lorelai watched how a pregnant woman got rushed by in a wheelchair. She couldn't help but thing that was going to be her, 9 months from now."

_- END FLASHBACK –_

Lorelai looked down at the baby in her arms. He was still drinking. His eyes were closed but she could see his cheeks moving as he swallowed. She smiled and moved her index finger over the top of the babies head. It really wasn't so bad as she thought back then. And she was glad she was wrong when she thought it was a false alarm.

_- FLASHBACK -_

"It was a false alarm. I'm not pregnant. The crisis has passed."

Rory sighed in relieve. "Oh, Mom. Good. I'm glad."

"You're glad? Huh. As the sight of babies isn't freaking me out anymore, I can enjoy the maternity ward again."

Rory shook her head as she imagined her mother standing in the maternity ward. Surrounded by pregnant women and freaking out thinking she would've looked like them in a couple of months. But still she couldn't help wondering. "So what was with the apple?"

"I don't know. But I just had a Moonpie and a Ding-Dong and washed it down with an Orange Crush in the cafeteria, so no desire for anything nutritional." She couldn't be craving unhealthy food and be pregnant with Luke's kid. The apple thing was just…. Well probably a moment of insanity.

"Oh, thank God. I'm glad, Mom." And then a couple of questions later she asked. "Hey, um, did you ever mention this pregnancy scare to Luke?"

"My God, no. Can you imagine? 'Uh, Luke, you're going to be a daddy.' Suddenly there's nothing left but a puff of smoke and a baseball cap spinning on the floor." She couldn't imagine how Luke would respond to such news. He'd probably freak out completely!

"Yeah. He never seemed much like a family guy. This is for the best. Listen, um, I've got to get back. We have a big staff meeting in a few minutes and I want to get back and make sure everything's set up and ready."

"I'll see you tonight, my one and only offspring."

"Bye."

She couldn't have been more wrong. She had banned the whole pregnancy idea out of her mind and focused her attention on Rory who went through a hard time. She got arrested and thought about quitting Yale, but fortunately Lorelai was able to talk some sense into her and together with the support of Luke they were able to put Rory back on the right track. It wasn't until 3 weeks later and she didn't got her period when she started to worry again. It took another week before she took the test because she was always a little irregular. The moment the stick turned pink she freaked out. She had to tell Luke.

_- END FLASHBACK - _

"What are you thinking about?" Lorelai was shaken out of her thoughts when Luke entered the nursery.

She smiled when she looked up at him. "About when I found out I was pregnant with him." She nodded her head towards the baby.

"How is he?"

"Apparently very thirsty. I don't know how long I've been sitting here but he's still drinking."

"That's my boy." Luke kneeled down next to her and looked at his nursing son. "It looks as if he's sleeping."

"He's pretending. He's definitely still drinking. Just look at his cheeks."

Luke nodded. "Do you remember the moment you told me you were pregnant?"

"Of course. I don't think I can ever forget it."

_- FLASHBACK -_

After she had taken the test Lorelai avoided going to the diner. She just had no idea how to tell Luke. He had been so supportive and helped her with Rory the past couple of weeks. He talked to Rory and tried to make her feel better, he listened while Lorelai ranted and if it got a little too much for her, he just held her. Now things were finally going better as Rory told them she was going back to Yale after the summer and she had to tell him this.

Luke missed Lorelai the whole day and knew something was wrong. Therefore he went to her house with dinner, ready to help her with whatever it was that was bothering her. She was pacing the living room when he entered the house and looked flustered. He took a few big steps towards her and turned her around so that she was facing him. "What's wrong? Is it Rory?"

She shook her head confused. "What's with Rory? Is something wrong with her?"

"Not that I know. You tell me?"

"She's fine. At least I think she is. She was the last time I spoke to her."

"Then what's wrong?"

"You remember the night we went to New York?"

"Of course I do." He smiled at the memory.

"Do you remember what we forgot?'

"What?" He had no idea what was going on in her mind. He knew she went through a lot but most of the time he was able to see right through her and knew what she was thinking about. But now he had not even the slightest idea.

"When we did what we did we forgot something."

"When we did what?"

"You know what."

He shook his head. "No I don't. Lorelai, you're not making any sense. Just calm down for a second and tell me what the hell is going on. That's the only way I can help you."

Now it was her turn to shake her head. "I don't know how you're going to react."

"Try me." He lead her over to the couch and sat down, taking both her hands in his. "I don't know what you did that made you think I'm going to get mad at you. I promise I won't get mad. Just tell me what it is."

She looked him directly into his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"Two days after our night in New York I went to the hospital to support Sookie during her delivering Martha. Then suddenly I found myself eating an apple. An apple Luke. You know I don't eat fruit. Not unless you force me to eat it. So I took that as a signal from my body telling me that I was pregnant. That night after New York, we forgot to use protection so it was possible right? Of course the doctor told me you couldn't tell after two days and that it would take two weeks but I knew. But then a couple of hours later I had a Moonpie and a Ding-Dong and washed it down with an Orange Crush in the cafeteria so I figured the crisis had past and that I was just having a moment of insanity earlier. It wasn't until I realized that I was late about a week ago that I started thinking about a possible pregnancy again. So today I did a test and the strip turned pink. You finally reproduced." She looked away as she said the last words not wanting to see his reaction.

"What?" There was amazement in his voice. He put a finger under her chin and turned her face so that she was looking at him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I thought there was nothing to tell. I'm sorry."

He nodded. "So I'm going to be a father? You and I are getting a baby?" A smile appeared on his face.

Her eyes filled with tears when she saw that he was genuine happy. Then a smile appeared on her face as well as she realized for the first time that this wasn't a bad thing. She and Luke were okay and a baby would change their lives but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

He leaned in to kiss her, taking her in his arms. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled widely now and pulled away. "Are you happy about this?"

He nodded. "Yes. You and I are getting a baby." There was still amazement in his voice, as if it was hard for him to believe that it was actually true.

She nodded. "We are. We're getting a baby. You and I. We're getting a baby." She kissed him again.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"A couple of weeks ago I bought the Twickham house. Well I bought it, then I got rid of it, and then I got it back again. I've been thinking about kids and a future for us. Together. You don't have to move into the Twickham house if you don't want it. I know that it's going to be a lot of work but I've always loved that house and pictured you and I living there, together with our kids. I want to marry you Lorelai. And I don't want you to think that it is because of the baby because it's not. I've been carrying a ring with me for a while now, trying to find the perfect moment to ask you."

He reached into his pocket and took out a ring, showing it to Lorelai.

"Will you marry me?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she nodded. "Yes."

_- END FLASHBACK -_

"I love you Lorelai."

"I love you too Luke."

He stood up and kissed her, careful not to disturb the baby.

"Is he done yet?"

"Almost. Why don't you go back to bed? I'll join you soon. I promise."

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting for you here."

"I know. But there's no reason for us both to be awake in the middle of the night. I'll be there soon. I promise."

"Ok." He kissed her once more and looked at his son. He kissed his finger tips and then placed them on the baby's head for two seconds.

Lorelai watched this gesture and smiled. She really didn't know where she worried about back then. Luke was the most amazing father she could ever imagine.

_- FLASHBACK -_

When Lorelai woke up, Luke was staring at her. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Where are you looking at?"

"You."

"Why?"

He raised his shoulders. "Because you're beautiful."

She smiled seductively and leaned in to kiss him. After she pulled back she said. "Show me."

"Show you what?"

"How beautiful you think I am."

He started to kiss her passionately but suddenly pulled away. He let himself fall back into the pillow.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

She was confused. "Why not?" He never had problems doing this before. Otherwise she wouldn't be pregnant right now.

"What if I hurt the baby?"

"Oh Luke, you won't." She suddenly understood and was touched by this.

"How do you know that?"

"Because people do this all the time during pregnancy. I never heard of a story where the baby got hurt during it, or remembered anything after it was born."

"But the baby won't be able to tell if I hurt it. I don't want it. I'm sorry."

"So we're never going to have sex again?"

"Of course we are. After the baby is born."

She shook her head. "Honey, after the baby is born it's going to keep us awake at nights. We'll be happy that we're finally able to get some sleep when he or she does. Sex is the last thing we'll be thinking about."

"Then after the baby's bigger."

"So no sex for the next three years? That's a great thing to look forward to."

"I'm sorry." He kicked the comforter away and got out of bed. "I'm going to work."

"Fine." She watched him leave, frustrated. She needed a plan to show him that it was okay to have sex while she was pregnant. She could take Luke to one of her doctor's appointments and have the doctor tell him, but she knew he would be uncomfortable talking about such subject. So instead she talked about it with Sookie and came up with a great plan.

-xxxxxx-

When Lorelai got home that night Luke was in the kitchen making her dinner.

"Hey."

"Oh hey." He looked up and smiled when she entered the kitchen. "How was your day?"

"Great. I have a present for you."

"For me?"

She nodded, a big smile on her face. "Yep." She handed him the plastic bag she was holding. It was filled with water and a gold fish was swimming inside.

He looked at her confused. "What is this?"

"A pet."

"Why did you buy that?"

"Because you love fish."

"I love fishing. I don't like a fish swimming around in a bowl. Did you even bring a bowl?"

She looked down, guilty. Then she looked up again because she brought the fish on a mission. "I have a vase in the cabinet under the sink somewhere. It'd be perfect for the fish."

"And food? And plants? Fish need food and oxygen."

"I'll fix it okay. Why don't you try to pet the fish?"

"What? You can't pet a fish."

"Then try to touch it. Please?"

"Why?" She was acting crazy. None of this made sense.

"Just do it okay."

He sighed. "Fine." He pressed into the plastic bag but the water just moved to the other side of the bag and he wasn't able to touch the fish. "It's not working."

"Try it again."

He once again pressed into the bag, trying to reach for the fish, but it was impossible. He shook his head. "Sorry."

"Good." She smiled. "You see where this is going?"

"No." Absolutely not.

"Our baby is surrounded by a sack filled with water. You can try all that you want, but you won't be able to touch the baby because the water is protecting it. It's not possible to hurt it."

He started nodding, finally understanding what she meant by all this. "Just like I'm not able to touch this fish, I can't hurt our baby either?"

"Exactly." She walked towards the sink and kneeled down in front of the cabinet. She took out a big vase and cleaned it before filling it with water. "I promise I'll go to the pet store tomorrow and buy fish food and plants. I'm sure he'll survive one day without."

"Okay." Luke handed her the plastic bag so she could let the fish free into the vase. Then he went back to focus on his dinner.

_- END FLAHSBACK -  
_  
Lorelai saw that the baby let go of her nipple when he fell asleep. She carefully placed him on her legs and closed her shirt. Then she stood up and brought him towards his crib, making sure he wouldn't wake up as she put him down. She covered him with his blankets and watched him for a couple of seconds. Surprisingly she didn't feel tired at all so she turned off the light and sat down in the rocking chair again, thinking back to what happened later that night.

_- FLASHBACK –_

When Luke was doing the dishes, Lorelai focused her attention on the gold fish, that was swimming around in the vase. He seemed happy, even without food and a plant. Nonetheless she felt stupid for forgetting such things. But she'd been a woman on a mission and didn't think further than her plan to show Luke that it was okay for them to have sex. It worked. Or at least he seemed to understand now that he couldn't hurt their baby. Now she'd have to wait and see what would happen next.

She turned her attention away from the gold fish, and looked at Luke. He was focused on his dishes. She decided to go and help him. The sooner he was finished, the sooner she would find out what the rest of the evening hold for them. So she stood up and picked up a towel to help him dry the dishes.

He turned to her and smiled the moment he realized she was standing next to him. "You don't have to do this. I'll be ready soon."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"But you worked hard all day. I don't want you to overdo anything."

"I promise you I won't. I know perfectly well what I can do and can't do. Don't worry."

He nodded. "Okay." It didn't sound completely certain though.

"Luke."

"Yeah?" He looked directly at her.

"Don't worry so much. I'm fine, your baby is fine. We're both fine. I hardly have any morning sickness. Only around lunch time. I'm a lucky woman."

"But you still have it."

She smiled. "You didn't get my point."

He sighed. "I do get it. I just…."

"I know. But I'm fine. You'll be the first to know when I'm not."

"Still, I'd be more happy if you let me handle the dishes and go upstairs yourself, take a shower and then head to bed."

"You'll be there to join me soon?"

He nodded. "I promise."

"Okay." She kissed him and then head upstairs. She went into the bedroom first and picked out a sexy nightgown. Then she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower so that the water could get warm while she brushed her teeth. She took her time in the shower, washing her hair and her body and tried to listen what Luke was doing downstairs. There was no sound to be heard though, so she figured he was ready with the dishes. She got out of the shower and put a towel around her hair before putting one around her body. She dried herself and then her hair as best as she could. It was too long to dry it completely and she didn't feel like blow-drying it. That just took to long. So she just combed it and put on her nightgown before walking towards the bedroom.

She was surprised to see Luke in bed, waiting for her. He was sitting up against the headboard on top of the sheets, reading a book. A sight she wasn't used watching. "What are you reading?"

He held up the book. "This."

She took a couple of steps closer to the bed because it was hard for her to read the cover without her glasses. She sat down next to him and took the book out of his hands. "The father's almanac?" Her first instinct was to laugh about it, but she was touched in such way she couldn't. "When did you buy this?"

"I went to the bookstore today."

"Why did you buy it?"

He looked down, not really comfortable answering all these questions about a book.

"Luke." She put a finger under his chin and made him look at her. The look on her face was a combination of sympathy and pure interest.

"Because you have Rory and you're an amazing mother. I know nothing about being a father. If I start reading this now, then maybe I know what to expect by the time the baby is born."

All she could do was kiss him in that moment. It was the sweetest thing she ever heard him say. She let her lips linger on his for a couple of seconds and then pulled away, looking directly into his eyes again. "I knew nothing when Rory was born. And part of me still knows nothing. It's been almost 21 years since I had a baby. Everything must have changed since then. Do you think they have one of these for mother's as well?"

"Lorelai." The tone in his voice was annoyed. He thought she was making fun of him.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You think this is funny don't you? But what if I'm going to be a horrible father? You know how I am with babies. I freak out when mothers bring them to the diner. I hate jam hands. How can I ever be a good father?"

"Oh Luke." She sighed. "It's different when it's your own kid. Trust me. Mothers with babies drive me crazy all the time. And I'm a mother. I like Sookie's kids and a few others, but I don't want them around my inn, disturbing my other guests all day either. I was lucky with Rory. She's always been a good kid. She slept through the night almost immediately after she was born. She almost never cried. I could bring her to work and she wouldn't bother me at all. But I don't know how it's going to be with this baby. I'm 20 years older than the last time. I know what can go wrong now. I was an innocent 16 year old when Rory was born. And now… everything changed. Don't you think I'm afraid sometimes?"

"I didn't, but if you put it that way…"

"But then I know we're going to be okay. I know that I'm going to be okay because I have you in my life. We're going to live in the big Twickham house where the baby is going to have it's own room. We're going to get married. I don't know how I would have felt if I had to go through this all by myself again, but now I know that you're going to be with me through all of it, it makes me more certain that it'll all be okay. I know that you're going to be an amazing father. You worrying about hurting our baby while… well that's one example. And this book is maybe the biggest example of all. You worrying about being a good father is telling me you will be one. And really, from the moment you met Rory you've been a father to her. All the things you did for her, that just shows what an amazing father you already are. Just ask her."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Absolutely positive."

A small smile appeared on her face. "So I guess we'll be okay?"

"I know we will." She put the book on the nightstand and put his face in between her hands, kissing him again. But this time she didn't let go. She opened her lips and ran her tongue against his, asking him for entrance, which he granted. Feeling the need to get closer she sat down on his lap, not breaking the kiss. His hands went automatically around her waist. He too, felt the need to get close to her. They remained like this for a long time, just kissing and holding each other.

Then Luke pulled back. "We have to go to sleep."

Lorelai shook her head. "Shh…." And tried to lean in again.

His hand on her chest stopped her. "Lorelai."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry so much. I'm going to be fine. We both are. I need this, and you know it's safe."

"But what if…."

She shook her head. "You won't hurt the baby, and you won't hurt me either. Trust me."

He still wasn't completely convinced, but she was done talking. She took the hand that was still lying on her chest and placed it around her waist again. Then she leaned in to kiss him. Pulling away after a few seconds she whispered. "We're going to be fine." The determined look on her face was enough to convince him and he leaned in to kiss her again. His hands slipped underneath her night gown and that's when he realized she was wearing nothing underneath it. She knew he realized it and smiled. "You like what you find?"

He nodded as his hands traveled further underneath her nightgown. He traced them around her back and then towards her front, letting them linger on her breasts. She leaned her head back and his lips immediately found her neck. He kissed her neck and traced a path down her right shoulder and her collarbone. He pulled the strap of her nightgown down to give him more space. She couldn't help but moan as she felt his lips travel over her skin and suddenly felt the need to come in contact with his skin as well.

She slipped her hands under his shirt and lifted it up. He let go of her just long enough to allow her to pull the shirt of his head. Then his hands went to her nightgown and pulled it over her head. He looked at her and enjoyed her beauty in front of him. She was sitting there on top of him, completely naked. He knew every part of his body by heart and didn't have to watch her to know what she looked like. But now he studied her, something seemed different. Her breasts seemed a little bit fuller than they used to be. With interest her put his hands on her sides and let his thumbs touch her breast, tracing them around her nipples. She shuttered.

"Are you cold?"

She shook her head. "No."

"God, you're beautiful." He leaned his head forward and kissed her lips. Then he moved down to her collarbone again and went further down this time. His tongue traced her breast as he put one hand on her thigh and the other one on her back. Her nipple erected when his tongue ran over it and then he took it in his mouth completely, sucking at it.

She moaned. "Luke."

After giving her breast the attention it deserved he moved to the other one, giving it exactly the same treatment. She moaned again. Then she felt as if she was the one getting all the attention and as if she wasn't really participating herself so she leaned her head forward and sucked on his earlobe. Then she traced kisses around his neck and his shoulder and moved to his chest. She licked his nipples as her hands traveled further south and ran into his sweatpants. Pulling her head back she whispered. "You're far too overdressed." She sat down next to him and put her index fingers on the inside of the waistband and pulled both his sweatpants and his boxer down. He helped her by kicking the garments off. She smiled when she saw how ready he was, but wasn't ready for that yet. So she went back to kissing him, this time tracing kisses all the way south, until she could take him in her mouth.

He moaned. "Oh god."

She continued her movements as his hands found it's way in her hair, massaging her scalp. His breathing became more rapid and she knew he was getting closer. Normally she would enjoy the feeling of pushing him over the edge, but tonight she felt the need to come together, so she pulled away. She looked at him and could see the disappointment on his face, but it disappeared soon when she kissed him. Their tongues were engaged in a battle when he flipped them over so now he was lying on top of her. They continued to kiss as his right hand traveled down and found it's way in between them. He traced the inside of her thighs and she gasped. "Oh Luke." She opened her legs a little further, giving him more space to continue what he was doing. This drove him to continue his actions and he listened how her breathing became faster. Giving a little more pressure he brought her closer to the edge and knew it wouldn't take long before she was gone.

It took everything she had inside her at that moment to put her hand in between them too and to pull his hand away.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and gave her a curious look.

"I don't…. not tonight." That were all the words she was able to get out.

He didn't need more words though because he understood exactly what she meant. He positioned himself on top of her and looked her directly into her eyes, as if he was asking for her permission. She gave him a small nod and gasped when she felt him enter her. He waited for a couple of seconds before he started moving. She closed her legs around his back, wanting to be as close to him as possible and when her breathing became faster again, so did Luke's movements. She tried to put of her orgasm, wanting to stay like this as long as possible. Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed all the feelings inside of her.

"Open your eyes." He whispered and she did what he told her. He smiled as he continued to move. "I love you." He said, and that's when she had to let go. She went over the edge screaming and he went with her, repeating her name over and over.

_- END FLASHBACK –_

Luke woke up and automatically moved his hand towards Lorelai's side of the bed, trying to pull her closer to him. But all he felt were cold sheets. He opened his eyes and checked the alarm clock. Half an hour had past since he went back to bed and he wondered where Lorelai was. She said the baby was almost done and she'd come to bed. He got out of bed and walked towards the nursery. A smile appeared on his face as he found her, asleep in the rocking chair with a smile plastered on her face. He kneeled down next to her. "Lorelai."

"Mmmm…."

"Lorelai?"

She slowly opened her eyes and yawned. "Hey."

"Hey."

"I think I fell asleep."

He smiled. "I'm pretty sure you did. Come on, let's go to bed before the little one wakes up again."

She nodded. "Yeah, we better do that." She let him pull her out of the chair and put her arm around his waist. Together they walked towards the bedroom and lay down in bed together. She put her head on his chest and he ran his hand over her shoulder.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Why?"

"You had this goofy smile on your face before I woke you up."

She smiled, knowing she was caught. "I was thinking about that night I could finally convince you that haven't sex wouldn't hurt the baby in any way."

"Oh." He smiled as he studied her. "And thinking back to that night was so boring you fell asleep?"

She shook her head. "No, that night wasn't boring at all. Actually, I could relive that night over and over again and still wouldn't be bored."

"You wouldn't, would you."

She shook her head. "No I wouldn't." She shifted so that she was lying on top of him and started kissing him.

He pulled away after a few seconds. "We should get some sleep."

She shook her head. "So not what I had in mind. We'll sleep later."

"You can sleep during the day when he does, but I have to work."

"Oh you poor baby." She went back to kissing him and moved her lips to his neck.

"Lorelai."

She looked up. "Yeah honey?"

"We haven't, not since…"

She knew what he was talking about. This would be the first time after the baby was born.

"I don't want to hurt you."

She looked him directly into his eyes. "You won't hurt me. It's been 2 months. We waited long enough. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She smiled at him. "I love, you know that?"

"You've told me that, once or twice."

She shook her head and slapped his shoulder. "Be nice mister, or I'm not going to give you what I have in mind."

"What's that?" He sat up a little, leaning on both forearms.

"You'll find out if you act nice."

"I'll be good." He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. They kissed for a while before she reached to pull his shirt over his head. He sat up completely now and lifted his arms above his head, allowing her to take off his shirt. Then he turned his attention on her buttons, opening them one by one.

"You could just pull the shirt over my head you know."

He nodded. "It's more fun this way." He opened the last button and slid the shirt over her shoulders, immediately kissing the exposed skin. His hands went to her waist and slowly found their way up to her breasts. He carefully touched them, knowing they were a bit sore from the breast feeding.

She smiled down at him and put a finger under his chin. He looked up at her and met her smile. She pressed her lips against hers and soon felt his tongue press against her lips. She parted them, and allowed her tongue to meet his in a battle. While his fingers were still busy with her breast, her hands found its way to his shoulders, kneading them. She slowly moved towards his back and pressed her nails into his skin, careful not to hurt him. Then she slowly moved towards his chest and pushed him a little so he fell back on the mattress. She lay down on top of him, still not breaking the kiss. One of her hands found its way in his hair, as the other one traveled down towards his sweatpants. She slipped her hand inside and felt the elastics of his boxers. She moved her other hand down as well and placed her fingers on the inside of the waistband and pulled a little. He moved his but upwards so she could pull the fabrics down. Then he turned them around so now he was lying on top of her.

The kiss was broken and he just stared at her for a while, wiping a loose strand of hair from her face. His lips found hers once more as they feverishly started kissing again. This kiss didn't lasted as long as the last one, because he pulled away and started kissing her neck and traced kisses all the way down, until he hit the fabric of her pajama pants. He carefully pulled it down and she pulled up her legs so that he could easily take it away. He threw it on the floor and brought his attention back to her. He put his lips on the spot it was before and was now able to continue the path he wanted to take earlier. He lay down in between her legs as he looked up at her. He saw how her eyes were closed as she waited for his next move. He teased her by pressing his lips on the outside of her right thigh as his hands found its way under her bottom. He softly kneaded her bottom as his lips found the skin he knew Lorelai wanted him to touch. A loud moan escaped from her lips as his tongue did its work. He loved how she tasted and enjoyed this as much as he did. He glanced up to see her face once in a while and liked what he was seeing. Her breathing became faster and her moans became even louder as he continued his movements. One of her hands was playing with his hair, as the other one was lying lazily on her stomach.

With sudden determination she opened her eyes, knowing she was close and wanting him to get there too. "Luke." She said and moaned again when he didn't stop his movements. "Please." She begged and he looked up, his tongue still touching her skin. "Get up here."

He shook his head as he focused his attention back on his actions, adding a bit more pressure with his tongue and moving it just a bit faster as before.

All she could do was give in and let go, yelling his name as her muscles started contracting. With a smile he moved up and kissed her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, once her breathing became normal.

"What, didn't you like it? It sounded as if you did."

"Oh, I did but…"

He silenced her with a kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Is this what you wanted?"

She nodded as she looked directly into his eyes.

"Than I have to give you what you want." He kissed her again as he moved himself inside of her. Her legs immediately went around his back as she wasn't willing to let him go. With a smile through the kiss he started moving and she soon met his rhythm.

Lorelai didn't close her eyes this time and watched how he did close his eyes. When she felt that she was getting closer again, and knew he was too, she placed her hand on his cheek. "Open your eyes baby."

He did as she asked and she smiled as she looked directly into his eyes. Their gaze never broke when he was pushed over the edge and she soon followed him, giving in to the orgasm for the second time that night.

-xxxxxx-

The next time Lorelai woke up it was already day. She knew this even before she opened her eyes because the room seemed to bright. In a way the light annoyed her, but on the other hand it meant she got a few hours of sleep without the baby waking her again. Thinking about him her eyes suddenly flew wide open. 'Why hadn't he woken her up yet?' The first thing she noticed after she opened her eyes was that Luke wasn't there. She sat up in order to see the alarm and saw it was a little after 7. She got out of bed and slipped into her bathrobe. She made a quick stop at the bathroom before going downstairs. She found Luke in the living room, their son in his arms. He hadn't heard her yet so she sat down on the bottom stair, looking at them for a while.

_- FLASHBACK-_

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai looked up and watched her daughter. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress.

"They're ready for you."

"Okay." Lorelai nodded and checked herself out in the mirror one last time.

"You look great mom. Luke will be amazed."

"You think?"

"Absolutely." Rory smiled at her mother. "Grandpa is waiting for you at the end of the aisle."

"Okay thanks. I'll be there in a sec." Lorelai stood up and walked towards her father.

His mouth almost dropped open when he saw her. "Lorelai, you look beautiful."

"Thanks dad."

He smiled. "Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you? I'm really glad you and Luke are getting married Lorelai. He's a good guy. And he will be an amazing father."

Lorelai looked at her father and suddenly it was hard not to start crying. Happy tears of course.

Richard smiled again. "Don't cry okay. It's going to ruin your make-up."

She nodded as she swallowed, still trying to keep the tears at bay. When she finally found her voice she whispered. "Thanks dad."

He lightly kissed her cheek before the music started playing. "Are you ready?"

"Definitely." She linked her arm with her father's and together they walked down the aisle. Lorelai locked eyes with Luke, who was looking at her in amazement. When she finally reached him, Richard placed her hand in Luke's and kissed her cheek once more. Lorelai mouthed a 'thank you' before she handed Rory her bouquet. After that all her attention was focused on Luke. He held her hand tight through the ceremony and she was glad they reversed the ceremony once, otherwise she wouldn't have known what to say when. The whole ceremony went by her as she watched Luke. Before she knew it she heard the minister say 'I now pronounce you husband and wife' and the next thing she knew she felt Luke's lips against hers. She held him tight for a few seconds and then pulled away, with this huge smile on her face.

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Lorelai looked up when she heard crying coming from the couch. The baby obviously was starting to get hungry. She stood up and took the remaining steps to the couch. Sitting down next to Luke she smiled. "Morning."

"Morning. I didn't wake you did I?"

She shook her head. "No, you didn't. Thanks for letting me sleep in."

"You need your sleep. We were up late last night."

She smiled, remembering. "Oh yeah we were." She opened her shirt and indicated for Luke to hand her the baby, which he did. While the baby started drinking, she thought back to the moment she was able to hold her son for the very first time.

_-FLASHBACK-_

"Okay Lorelai, one last push and you can finally hold your baby."

"I can't." She was completely out of breath.

"Yes you can. You're almost there."

She shook her head. "I'm so tired."

"I know. And it's almost over. I promise."

She nodded as she turned her head a little, looking into Luke's eyes. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I wish I could do this for you."

She smiled. "You'd suck."

"Yeah I would. But you're doing great. I love you." He placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

She nodded again and then squeezed Luke's hand tighter, ready to give everything she had inside into that last push.

"Stop pushing now." The doctor turned the baby and helped with the delivery of the shoulders. "Okay, one little push."

Lorelai pushed once more and yelled when she felt the baby slip out of her. She held in a deep breath as she waited for the baby to cry. She made eye contact with Luke and saw the amazement written there. When the baby finally started crying, so did she.

The doctor quickly checked the baby and then placed him on Lorelai's stomach. "Congratulations, you have a son."

Lorelai looked down at her son, and then up at Luke. His eyes were filled with tears.

He smiled through his happy tears and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She looked down at the baby again, checking out his fingers and his small nose. The wrinkled skin that every newborn has. And once again her eyes filled with tears. And at that moment she felt as if she was the happiest woman on earth.

-xxxxxx-

"We need a name for this little guy" Lorelai was sitting up in bed, the baby safe in her arms. Luke was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

He nodded. "Have you thought of one?"

"Actually I did." She smiled. "I was thinking of naming him after your father. William."

"Really?" He looked at her, amazed. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "William Danes." Then she raised her eyebrows. "He needs a middle name though."

"How about Nathan?"

"I like it. William Nathan Danes." She put her finger tip on the babies nose and smiled. "Do you like your name too?"

"I'm sure he does."

She nodded. "Me too. But, he needs a nickname. I mean, Rory's name is Lorelai but we call her Rory and I like that. How about Liam?"

"Liam it is."

_-END FLASHBACK-  
_  
Lorelai looked around her as the baby was nursing in her arms. Luke was their huge kitchen, making her breakfast. It was his favorite place in the their new home, and she loved to be there with him, watching him as he cooked her a meal. There were other places in the house she loved more though. The living room that they decorated together, the master bedroom and the nursery. The little library on the second floor with shelves Luke made especially for Rory. But most of all she loved the backyard. It was huge and she could imagine her kids playing there one day. The little boy she was holding in her arms right now. he would be able to walk around the backyard next summer. She could picture Luke and herself sitting on the porch watching him play all day long. With some luck she would be pregnant again by then. Because even though a year ago she thought that being pregnant would be the worse thing that could happen to her, now she knew that it was one of the best things that ever happened to her. And as she looked down at her son, she got lost in his huge blue eyes and she knew, eating the apple that day, was the best thing she ever did in her life.

_THE END_


End file.
